


She Is

by luridCavum



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luridCavum/pseuds/luridCavum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s not like the drug, or the syringe, or the smoke. She’s not like. She is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Is

She’s not like the drug, or the syringe, or the smoke. She’s not like. She is. She’s the holes you prod into your forearm. She’s the smoke you watch curl and wisp away into the middle of the night. She’s warm where you’re cold, smooth where you’re rough and calloused.

She’s the high you often aren’t. She is sweet words and a syrupy voice. She’s blazing, scarlets and oranges. You’re watered down and faded. Wasted. She’s everything, and you’re not.

She’s the catalyst of your heartbeat and the lips memorizing yours. She’s the lurch in your gut and the clench of your body as you burst.

And then she’s nothing, just as you always were. She’s the black ooze churning in your stomach. She’s the hole punched straight through your chest.

She’s still the smoke. But now she’s the midnight. The white noise that you can’t turn off. The itch you’ll never scratch. The syringe.

She’s no longer the high. Now, that’s only you.


End file.
